maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Magi-Nation (GBC)
Magi-Nation for the Game Boy Color was released in March 2001 by Interactive Imagination (2i). The game follows the progress of the protagonist, Tony Jones, on a journey through six Moonlands. He must collect Core Stones from the Shadow Geysers across the Moonlands in order to defeat the villainous Agram by placing the stones into the Core Glyph. Gameplay The game allows for the player, Tony Jones, to move around on a plane relatively freely in all directions restricted only by environmental obstacles. There are two zones that can be traveled: primary areas where most gameplay takes place and a less detailed overworld map. The map is commonly used in order to travel between the more important areas. Battling The game's battle system consists of five actions that Tony Jones can perform. Most of these actions are directly related to the Magi's energy level, which acts as a pool of health that must be lowered to 0 in order for the Magi to be defeated. Even if a Magi's energy drops to 0, he or she cannot be defeated as long as a friendly Creature is in play. * Summon - Summon one Dream Creature from a ring to battle at the cost of the required summoning energy (the Creature's health). Up to ten rings, one per finger, can be carried at once. Defeated Creatures may be re-summoned if sufficient energy is remaining. * Focus - Recover between 1 and 8 energy. Focus is best used when no other actions are available, instead of casting spells, and when friendly Creatures are on the field. * Spell - Cast a spell at the beginning of the turn at the cost of energy. Most spells deal damage to one or more targets while others lower stats or restore friendly Creatures. * Item - Use a battle-related item. Many of these, such as Baloo Root and Remedy Drinks are energy-restoring items which are found in finite quantities. * Run - Attempt to flee from battle. If friendly Creatures are in play, their energy is not regained. Fleeing may fail, and Tony cannot flee when battling another Magi, aside from practicing against Salafy. Once every turn, each Dream Creature in play can either use a base attack, adopt a defensive position, or use one of its abilities which cost the Creature a defined amount of energy when they are performed. Upon defeating a group of Dream Creatures or winning a Duel, the energy remaining in all friendly Dream Creatures returns to the winning magi. Status Changes Dream Creatures can be affected by status changes resulting from being stricken by an attack with a chance of inflicting the relevant effect. * Burrow - Protect the Creature from receiving damage. * Confusion - Cause a Dream Creature to stop responding to its Magi and to attack at random. Confusion takes effect the turn after it is administered. * Diffusion - Redirect an attack to another allied Creature by using Slide or Ink. If there are no allied Creatures present, the attack hits the original target. * Eruption - Eliminate a Dream Creature after three turns to cause damage to all allies by equipping the End Bringer Relic. * Hiccups - Cause a Dream Creature to skip turns at random by equipping the Water Orb Relic. *'Plague' - Cause a Dream Creature to lose 10 energy at the end of its turn unless treated by an item, Spell, Mend, or fire attack. * Prism - Reflect all targeted damage by using a defensive ability. * Termination - Instantly defeat a Dream Creature by using a spell such as Cunning Blow. Damage Formula N=(B-Dl/99+L)AEd where: :N is damage :B is base damage :D is defense (resistance for elemental spells) :l is defense limit :L is luck correction :A is ability multiplier :E is elemental multiplier :d is defend multiplier ;Elements Regions which are strong against another region deal 125% of normal damage. Regions which are resistant to another region are dealt 75 of normal damage. * Arderial - Strong against Cald but is resistant to Underneath * Cald - Strong against Orothe but is resistant to Arderial * Core - Strong against Naroom * Naroom - Strong against the Core * Orothe - Strong against Underneath but is resistant to Cald. * Underneath - Strong against Arderial but is resistant to Orothe Plot ; Tavel Gorge Upon moving to a small neighborhood in Tavel Gorge, Tony Jones is dared by the local children to retrieve a rare crystal from a cave. He finds the crystal, but the cave collapses, sending Tony falling into a chasm. Tony wakes up in a pool of water in a world known as Magi-Nation. ; Naroom After witnessing a Dream Creature, Furok, appear from the crystal, Tony meets Eidon, who takes Tony to the nearby town of Vash Naroom, believing Tony to be the prophesied reincarnation of the Great Magus, Kyros. Against Orwin's wishes, Tony is brought to Naroom's training grounds to learn how to control Dream Creatures. However, the news of an earthquake, caused by a Shadow Geyser, interrupts the training. Tony is then sent to Gia, a matriarchal figure of Naroom, who believe Eidon's suspicions about Tony and that only Tony could use the Core Glyph to defeat Agram. Tony is then sent to enter and destroy the Shadow Geyser by removing a stone from its foundation. Succeeding, he follows a hooded figure into a cave, where Tony found a pair of Crystal Blades. Tony returns to Gia with the stone, finding that the stone fit perfectly into the Core Glyph. ; Underneath After similar stones are located telepathically, Gia sends Tony to the Underneath, where there was another earthquake due to a Shadow Geyser. Tony enters the Shadow Geyser and secures the Core Stone. However, upon returning, Tony finds the Underneath ransacked by Shadow Magi under Morag. Tony is defeated but saved by Wence. Ormagon can be found by completing a mini-quest which begins and ends in the Underneath. ; Cald When Tony returns to Naroom, he gets kidnapped to Cald by Morag. Though the citizens of Cald suspect Tony of creating a Shadow Geyser in the region, his saving them from a Shadow Magi attack earns the trust of the town. Tony obtains the help of Valkan to build a bridge over the lava pool surrounding the Shadow Geyser, but even with the help of a Lava Arboll is unable to complete it. Valkan helps pull off a ruse to distract the town Elder allowing Tony to steal the key to a Vault in Orothe containing Agadon's boots (where he meets the Orothean guard Blu) which allow him to leap over the lava pool to the Shadow Geyser. Tony then enters the Shadow Geyser where he is confronted by the Shadow Magi, Warrada. During the town's celebration of the Shadow Geyser's closing, Tony again is kidnapped by Morag and this time is thrown into the Shadowhold. ; Orothe With the help of a mysterious figure and with some help from Blu, Tony manages to escape and finds himself in the underwater region of Orothe, using an Orothean Belt to breathe, and where the Fourth Shadow Geyser is found. The Geyser is defended by an energy field which Tony breaks using the spell Dispel X which he finds in the nearby ruins. Tony finds Warrada to be the guardian of this Geyser. Tony then is given the choice to take the Core Stone without a fight if he would not close any more Shadow Geysers or to combat the Shadow Magi. Megathan can be found by setting off a Blast Urn in the Ruins near Oscent Mar. ; Arderial Regardless, Tony then travels to the entrance to the Core but cannot enter. Here, he encountered his rescuer, a winged being from the cloud city of Arderial. Upon being brought to Arderial, Tony finds the hidden city under siege by Shadow Magi. Meeting Agram, the leader of the Shadow Magi, Tony learns that the fifth Core Stone from Arderial is required for the Core Glyph to unlock the Core. Orathan F can be found by walking around the two enormous mountains northeast of the Arderial palace. ; Core After obtaining the fifth Core Stone, Tony meets Agram in the Core. Tony again is given a choice, to return home without a fight or to fight Agram to save the Eliwan from extermination. After choosing to fight Agram, the world of Magi-Nation is saved, and Tony returns to Earth with the respect of the other children. Dream Creatures Tony begins with a Furok whose Animite he acquired upon entering the Moonlands. As he travels across the Moonlands, he is able to acquire various allied Dream Creatures by obtaining Animite from battle. Only one type of Animite may be obtained per battle. Wild Dream Creatures are encountered as randomly generated sparks of mist that initiate a battle if the player touches them. Dream Creatures are also encountered by battling against Shadow Magi. Up to four Dream Creatures may be summoned in battle whether the battle is a random encounter or a conflict with a Shadow Magus. Dream Creatures are summoned in battle through rings, which are forged by Ringsmiths. Ringsmiths require a certain number of a Dream Creature's Animite, and often other Animite, in addition to a monetary fee in order to create a particular ring. The Ringsmiths include Pruitt for Naroom, Fossik for the Underneath, Magam for Cald, Orlon for Orothe, Lasada for Arderial, and an unnamed Ringsmith for the Core. Up to four Dream Creatures may be summoned to the battlefield at once, and only ten rings may be carried at a time. Upon winning a battle, all Creatures on the field receive experience. They level up upon reaching a value of 100. For a list of the 86 programmed Dream Creatures, see GBC Dream Creatures. Five of these Creatures were omitted by not being given encounter scenarios. These Creatures include Platheus, Sphor, Xyx, Bolt Hyren, and Thunder Hyren. As a result, these five Creatures along with four others cannot be forged. These Creatures included Alaban, Yvohcna, Borgor, and Core Hyren. Thus, the number of Creatures obtainable without the use of a Gameshark is 77. The most powerful Dream Creatures include Ormagon, Megathan, Orathan F, and the Hyrens. Hyrens In general, the strongest Creatures are a region's Hyrens, which are rivaled in strength by only a three Creatures. Hyrens are encountered and battled in hidden areas. Once a Hyren's required Animites are gathered, its ring can be forged by the ringsmith of that Moonland. The Hyrens can be found in the following areas: *'Naroom' - Taking the first branching path in the tunnels of the Underneath, a stairway contains a cracked wall that can be bypassed using a Blast Urn. At the end of this path is a small forest containing Leaf Hyren and Timber Hyren. *'Underneath' - In the Cald Lava Vents, various "whirlpools" occasionally appear on the blue floor of the area. By descending to this level using sets of stairs situated in several places, a vortex is found with a hidden chamber filled with mushrooms and both the Mush Hyren and Cave Hyren. *'Cald' - On the left side of the overworld map is a hidden area behind a volcano where Magma Hyren and Flame Hyren can be found. *'Orothe' - Behind the Seer's house is a lake, with a deep spot of water on the western edge. Entering this pool, an underwater cavern is found which houses Coral Hyren and Deep Hyren. *'Arderial' - Neither Bolt Hyren nor Thunder Hyren are obtainable without using a Gameshark. References * http://tartarus.rpgclassics.com/magination/index.php Category:Media